


After Hours

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Humiliation kink, M/M, Office AU, Power Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun is Mr. Himchan's secretary, and he thinks it's time Mr. Kim took a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

"Mr. Kim?"

  
Himchan hummed, eyes struggling to focus on the blurry numbers in front of him. He had been working alot of overtime lately, and it was obviously beginning to show.

  
"I've finished all the paperwork you requested.."

  
Himchan's brow furrowed. "What paperwork? I didn't ask for any-"

  
The dark-haired business man raised his eyes to his secretary, and his mouth fell open a little in shock. Himchan took a moment to gather his tongue before staring at the younger man over the top of his glasses.

  
"Jung Daehyun. What are you wearing?"

  
Daehyun shifted, his long stocking covered thighs rubbing together. He licked his lips enticingly. "Don't you like it, Mr. Kim?"

  
Himchan swallowed, eyes running up long legs, teeth aching to sink into the pale skin peeking between the tops of the stockings and the short pleated skirt. An oversized cardigan only enhanced how long his legs looked, and with the way it slid down his shoulder, revealing more pale skin and a defined collar bone..

  
Himchan growled. "Turn around. Show me."

  
Despite the four inch patent heels on his feet, Daehyun turned in a graceful little circle, the hem of his skirt lifting a bit with the motion. When he faced his boss again, the older man was gritting his teeth, fists clenched on his desk.

  
"Come here, Daehyun."

  
With a barely surpressed smirk, Daehyun tottered forward, more sway in his hips because of the heels and skirt fluttering.

  
He stopped at the corner of Himchan's desk and the older man turned in his chair to face him, setting his glasses aside. "Well?"

  
Daehyun bit his lip, and played with the sleeves of his too long sweater. Tease. "Well..? Sir?" He asked, as though he had no idea what the other man was asking.

  
A muscle twitched in Himchan's jaw. "Well. What do you have to say for yourself? What brought this on, Daehyun?"

  
The secretary hummed, leaning on the corner of Himchan's desk. He pretended not to notice when a few more inches of his thighs were bared.

  
The skirt really was indecently short.

  
"I just..thought you could use some help relaxing, Sir," He replied quietly, reaching down to gently tug on the skirt. Which did nothing but keep Himchan's attention there, just like he wanted. "You always work so hard. You should relieve some of that..tension.."

  
His hand slid between his legs, softly caressing the tender skin of his thighs, but a sudden hard grip on his wrist made him stop. With a faked wince, Daehyun looked up from beneath his full lashes. "S-Sir?"

  
"So you thought you would help me 'relax' by dressing like a tart? You thought that would help me?"

  
Now Daehyun looked a bit unsure, because the tone in his boss's voice was angry. He stumbled forward a bit when he was tugged, but Himchan didn't do anything but stare at him, before letting go of his wrist.

  
"Go stand in front of the window."

  
Himchan's office was on the top floor, and though it wasn't the most spacious of offices, the full length windows behind his desk had the perfect view of Seoul. Daehyun hesitated, but the look on Himchan's face made it obvious it wasn't a suggestion.

  
Despite that it was early evening, there was still alot of light, and the fact that this wasn't the only office building around made Daehyun a little more self-conscious. He climbed onto the small ledge in front of the window as he was told and carefully turned to face Himchan, trying to ignore the prickling sensation that someone might be watching.

  
Leaning back in his chair, Himchan enjoyed watching the boy squirm for a few moments, watching the way he fidgeted and tugged at his skirt. He was really a handsome boy, though there was something about the skirt and stockings and cardigan that had softened him, made him look vulnerable and almost..innocent?

  
And definitely in need of a good lesson.  

  
Himchan waited until the younger looked about ready to burst from keeping quiet so long, his eyes finally meeting Daehyun's with an almost stern expression. "Take off your panties."

  
Daehyun licked his lips, cheeks reddening. "I..I'm not wearing any.."

  
Himchan raised an eyebrow, clearly disbelieving. "Jung Daehyun. You've been my secretary for over a year. You are as ambitious as you are hard working. Don't lie to me. You wouldn't have gotten all dressed up like this and skipped such a vital component. Now do I have to tell you again? Take them off."

  
Daehyun nodded, his blush making his face feel hot. Reaching up beneath his skirt, the brunette started to tug them down, biting his lip and looking down at his fingers to keep himself from looking at his boss's face.

  
"Stop."

  
Daehyun immediately stilled, gaze raising to meet Himchan's heated one. "You're doing it wrong, " The older man said, sitting up from where he had been leaning on the arm of his chair. Daehyun's expression must have shown his confusion, because Himchan elaborated.

  
"Slowly. Make it sexy. You're putting on a show for us, Daehyunnie. Again."

  
It was that _us_ that had Daehyun's blush spreading past his ears, Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed and dragged the panties back up. Slower, this time, he brought his hands up his legs and beneath his skirt, dipping his fingers under the waistband-

  
"Stop."

Daehyun bit back a whine, letting go once again.

  
Himchan was shaking his head. "You have to make it sexy, Daehyunnie. Move your hips. Slide your hands over yourself; _make us want you_. You're a dirty little girl, aren't you?"

  
Daehyun shivered, a bizarre kind of heat shooting down his spine. It was a mix somewhere between arousal and fear, the embarrassment and adrenaline making his heart race and his hands start to tremble.

  
Pulling the black lace panties back up, Daehyun braced his heels on the small ledge and began to move his hips, small figure eights side to side as he brushed his fingers up his thighs, a sort of trance overcoming him as his breath shortened. He followed the lines of his hips with the tips of his thumbs, hips rolling back as he dipped them beneath the waist band and slowly pushed them down-

  
"Stop. Again."

  
  
Daehyun didn't even question it, dragging them up and over his growing arousal. Himchan smirked. "Take off your sweater, too. You must be awfully warm."

  
Daehyun breathed shakily, not stopping the swivel of his hips as he circled each of the buttons of his cardigan and undid them, letting the sweater slide off his arms to pool at his feet. With Himchan's nod, he brought his hands back to his thighs, fingers tracing the edge of each of the stocking before moving higher.

  
He traced the edges of the panties this time, then down his hips to the waistband, teasingly slipping his fingers in and out again, confidence growing when he glanced at Himchan who was watching him intently. Down they went, dragging the black lacey material with them, and again Himchan stopped him mid-thigh.

  
"Again."

  
They repeated it several more times, until Daehyun was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, fingers and thighs trembling with every brush of the panties over his arousal, of Himchan's eyes devouring each and every little movement he made and the fear that he was being watched making his heart race.

  
"Alright Daehyunnie. That's enough."

  
Daehyun whimpered, hands balling up in his skirt. He didn't dare to touch himself, because he knew if he did he'd come in an instant.

  
"Turn around. Last time. Take off your panties."

  
Tears gathering in his eyes, Daehyun turned around and did as he was told, hips grinding to nothing but air as he pushed the panties down his thighs and over his knees.

  
He jolted forward with a sharp cry when something wet slid between his ass cheeks, knees nearly giving out beneath him. Hands falling and bracing himself against the window, Daehyun's breath hitched when Himchan smacked his ass, a shuddering moan leaving him when that finger pressed harder, but not inside. "What did I tell you, Daehyunnie? Move your hips."

  
Daehyun nodded, sweat slicked hair plastered to his forehead as he bent over, hips beginning to move in serpentine circles, panties soaked in sweat around his ankles.

  
Pressing his face against the cool glass of the window, Daehyun clawed uselessly at the glass and moaned as that finger continued to slide over his entrance, with just enough pressure to be teasing but not enough to give him relief.

 

"You've been such a naughty girl, Daehyunnie," Himchan purred against his hip, his other hand tracing the edge of the thigh stocking and pushing it down just a little bit to caress the soft skin with his fingertips.

 

Daehyun shuddered, nearly out of his mind with want. "H-Himchansshi-"

 

Himchan sighed. "Too bad naughty girls never get what they want."

 

Before Daehyun could open his mouth to protest, a long thin finger pressed inside him, immediately curling and brushing against his prostate.

 

Daehyun lost it.

 

Moaning wantonly, the brunette felt coherency slip away as he pushed his hips back to meet each and every sudden hard jab of Himchan's finger inside him, begging and crying shamelessly for _more, please, anything, right there, oh god-_

 

He came with a scream that made the glass rattle, cumming untouched beneath the skirt and feeling it drip down his legs before they knocked together and gave out completely beneath him.

 

Himchan was there to catch him, strong arms cradling the younger male's body as it continued to twitch and spasm from the adrenaline and euphoria racing through his system. Breathing labored, Daehyun struggled to open his eyes, Himchan's smirk and finely raised eyebrow making his body ache for more.

 

"You alright?" His voice was the same as it always was - light, amused, and Daehyun couldn't help but smile and nod.

 

Himchan's smirk widened as he said, "Good. Get out."

  
And that was all the warning Daehyun got before he was dropped on his ass.

 

Landing in a heap on the floor, Daehyun glared at his boss, cheeks still flushed and body now aching in more ways than one. His eyes moved from Himchan's heated eyes to his slacks, and his mouth opened before he could think about it. "But-"

 

"Oh. _Now_ you want to help me? The selfish cockslut isn't satisfied yet?"

 

Daehyun shook his head. Himchan, now seated once again in his chair, hummed. "Well maybe she needs to earn it. Get over here and show me what else that pretty little mouth can do."

 

Daehyun struggled to get up, and Himchan tutted. "Stop."

 

The brunette froze. Himchan's smirk was deadly as he said, "Hands and knees."

 

But his eyes said, _This is far from over_.


End file.
